Bella Feels Broken
by SecretOfTheOceans
Summary: Bella is Sam Mansons younger sister, and has always been Ms. Independent, but when she gets wrapped up in her sisters wedding to Danny Fenton, she gets wrapped up in someone else life, and this person may just feel as broken as she is. Bellas POV.
1. Friends?

Two Part Story: Other Story is titled Connor Feels Confused, does relate to Danny Phantom as in the ghosts and stuff so don't give me crap about it.

* * *

Bella Feels Broken

_"Maybe I feel better on my own, cause no one ever seems to understand me."_

* * *

I walked through the hallways of Casper High, boys stopped to stare at me, and girls glared at me.

I held my books closer to my chest.

_I wish that Sam was with me…_

But she wasn't.

Sam was my older sister, now twenty-eight and out of college, which left me in my first year of high school.

I had been very influenced by Sam, especially by her looks and her attitude.

So when people stared and glared at me walking through the hallway, I was pretty proud of my unique style

Of course people with blonde hair and green eyes don't necessarily look good in black.

I sighed and stared down at my black combat boots

I was wearing a thin white shirt that went down to the ends of my arms. A black vest went over top of my white shirt, with a red tie tied around the collar. I had on a black skort, which is a skirt and short combined, with red stockings and my black combat boots, much like Sam's normal outfit, but different.

BAM!!!

A loud thud erupted throughout the hallway as I crashed into a kid with dirty blond hair. A kid with dark black hair was standing beside him as he crashed into the floor. I had crashed backward into the floor too.

"JEEZ KID, WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!?!" I cussed silently to myself as I hurriedly picked up all of my books.

"Excuse me!?!" The kid with blond hair shot back at me when we were both standing up. "You ran into me!'

"I DID NOT, NOW MOVE!" I pushed past him and he grabbed my arm causing me to drop my books again. "WHAT THE HELL!?!"

I angrily turned around to face him.

He looked down at the ground sheepishly, his face turning red, "Sorry, I didn't mean to knock your books down."

He quickly walked in the direction he had been going with his friend.

I stared after him.

_Why had he apologized to me?_

The bell rang and I came back to reality.

I picked up my books and looked at the clock.

"OH SHIT!" I cussed out loud, "I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR LANCER'S CLASS!"

* * *

"No homework, YES!" I shouted into my empty room when I got home. It had been a sarcastic remark, as I would have barely anything to do, since I didn't really have any friends in real life.

Barely, being as I always had my online friends, since all I did was spend time on the computer.

I stared at my closet, full of black and red cloths. I loved to wear black, I always wore black. People considered me being Gothic, but I wasn't, unlike my older sister. I just loved to wear the color black.

My home phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello? Hey, Sam! Yeah, I'm just bored. Really? OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO COOL! Yeah, totally. Okay, I hope everything works out…good luck telling mom…love ya too…bye!"

I sighed as I hung up the phone.

_Great, now my sister's gone and gotten herself engaged to some boy. Ha! It's about time; she and that guy Danny have been dating for some time. I can remember when I first heard her ranting on and on about him liking some girl named Valerie. I never heard the end of that. But after she got into college, she went to the same college as Danny and Tucker, Danny finally realized he loved her and asked her out. They've been going out for almost ten years. TEN YEARS before he finally decided to ask her to marry him. Unfortunately I would be the maid of honor, since I was Sam's little sis._

_Sam had said something about Tucker wanting to be the best man, but Danny wanted his nephew Connor to be, since Connor was the same age as me, and the maid of honor was going to dance with the best man at the wedding._

WAIT A MINUTE! REWIND!

WHAT DID SHE SAY!?!

I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO DANCE WITH SOMEONE NAMED CONNOR AT THE WEDDING!?!

I DIDN'T EVEN _KNOW_ CONNOR!

Oh, great. Way to make my life more complicated.

I don't even believe in love, let alone the two genders of female and male combining in the strange ritual of dancing, dating, or anything else along those lines.

Sam has no idea what she's gotten herself into or me into for that matter.

* * *

I checked to see if anyone was home, and it looked as if no one was anywhere.

My parents must be at some big important meeting out of town, which meant that I could go anywhere tonight.

I decided to go to The Nasty Burger.

Yeah, big fun!

I was at the line ready to order when I saw him come in, the kid with the dirty blond hair from before.

I quickly gave the person at the counter my order, my money, and waited impatiently for my food to come. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

He was starting to walk over to me. Fortunately, my food came and I ran over to the farthest table from him. He looked disappointed, but I really didn't care.

I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially a boy, right now.

I silently ate my food. I looked over to where he and his friend were sitting. They were laughing like they had just shared a funny story or joke or something.

I sighed.

I didn't have anyone to laugh with.

No close friends.

He must've caught me staring at him as we made eye contact.

He smiled at me.

I smiled back, and went to lean my elbow against the table, but I ended up falling off of the seat.

He and his friend were laughing, but it wasn't mean laughter.

My face was red, but I looked up at them and smiled.

He motioned to his friend and they walked over to me, and set their trays down on my table.

"Are you going to get up?" His friend with the black hair asked.

My face got even redder, "Uh…yeah…heh-heh, sorry."

I quickly got off of the floor, and slipped into the seat I had been sitting in. They both sat across from me.

"S-sorry about this morning," I stuttered.

How come I felt so damn nervous around this kid?

"Oh, that…it's nothing." He glared at his friend with the dark hair, and his friend just shrugged.

He sighed, "This is my friend Josh," He pointed over to his friend.

"Hi," Josh waved at me.

"And my name's Connor," He held out his hand for me to shake it.

I stared at this hand, and then back up at him.

"C-Conner?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's your name? Do you even remember who you are?"

I laughed sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah…my name is…"

I began to panic. If this was the same Connor…it couldn't be, but he would recognize my name…and I really didn't want to talk to someone that I was supposed to dance with right now.

I realized that he was still holding his hand out and that I was being extremely rude.

"I'm…uh…Amanda…yeah." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Amanda," he said as we stopped shaking hands.

"You too," I swallowed hard.

Why had I just lied to him? Why was I so damn nervous around him? Did I like him?

I banged my head on the table, and slowly looked up.

"Uh…sorry," I hadn't realized that they were still sitting across from me.

"What are you planning on doing this weekend?" Josh asked me as he exchanged a glance with Connor. Connor just glared at him.

It took me awhile to realize that it was Friday.

"Oh…uh, well…to be honest…nothing," I replied.

"You could hang out with us…"Josh offered. Connor looked at the ground.

"I can't do anything all weekend. I have to help my uncle with his stupid wedding, and then I might have to meet Bella. That'll be loads of fun!" He sure sounded happy about it.

Inside I was fuming…what was so _bad _about Bella anyway?

"Who's Bella?" I asked innocently.

Connor looked up at me, "This girl I'm supposed to dance with at the wedding reception or something. My uncle Danny is getting married to someone named Sam, and I have to dance with Sam's little sister."

I swallowed harder.

So it had been a good move to not give out my real name.

"Why is meeting Bella a bad thing," I asked.

"Because Sam said that Bella had a bit of an attitude problem…"

Did she now?

"Oh…well I'm sure that _Sam _just doesn't really understand Bella."

"Hey, Amanda can I have your phone number?" Connor asked, he was smiling and I smiled back at him.

"Sure."

We exchanged phone numbers and then email addresses and IM thingy's, which was the same thing as our email addresses.

Just then I noticed Connor breathing out heavily. If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, I could've sworn that a wisp of green smoke had come out of his mouth.

He and Josh exchanged nervous glances.

"I gotta go Amanda. I'll talk to you later."

He and Josh shoved their trays into the trash can, barely making it on the top of trash can thing when they threw them, and ran out the doors.

I sighed and slowly dumped the food off of my tray, and put the tray on the top of the trash can thingy.

I walked outside the doors of the Nasty Burger to see…Cenron Phantom trapping a ghost inside something that looked like…a thermos. Aren't those made for soup?

Cenron Phantom was the new Phantom that had been flying around town protecting people. No one really knew if Danny and Cenron Phantom were related…most people didn't really even care.

I stopped in my tracks.

"CENRON! CENRON WAIT!" I watched Angeline make her way over to Cenron, and she put her arms around him into a hug. He tried to push her off.

Angelina Sanchez was the biggest prep in the history of preps…being the daughter of Paulina Sanchez it wasn't too much of a surprise, my big sister Sam had told me.

"Hey, Angeline, who's your boyfriend," I asked her. Cenron glared at me, as a wide grin spread across Angeline's face.

Cenron disappeared, and then reappeared in front of me.

"Well, thanks for getting right in my face," I took a few steps back.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I think the better question is who are you?" I shot back at him and smiled. He smiled back at me.

"My name's Cenron Phantom, you can just call me Ren."

"Ren, isn't that a _giiirrl _name?"

He grimaced, and then shrugged.

"You still didn't tell me who you were." He said.

"Right now, you don't really need to know." I replied, not wanting to repeat the whole Bella/Amanda thing.

"Very well then, see ya around."

He disappeared, and I sighed.

I slowly walked back to my house.

Why did I have to lie…


	2. Meeting The Enemy

I don't care how you spell Belle from Beauty and The Beast, you can spell it Bell or Belle I really don't care. I spelt it Belle so don't give me crap about it because I really don't care. Just realize that I don't own the movie.

This story relates to Danny Phantom as in Sam and Danny and Tucker and the ghosts and stuff so don't give me crap about it.

* * *

**Bella Feels Broken**

_"Let's go back, back to the beginning. Back to when the Earth, the Sun, the Stars all aligned."_

* * *

I sighed. Sam was coming over in a half an hour to pick me up to pick out my dress to wear to the wedding rehearsal, I didn't even know why. The wedding wasn't for while, and on Saturday I was just going to hang out with Connor to get to know him.

The thought scared me. When Connor sees me he's going to know that it's me, and he's going to know that I was lying.

Then an idea hit me.

I ran up to my mom's closet and began searching through her stuff.

"AH-HA!" I yelled when I found what I was looking for.

A black wig and some old contacts that turned your eyes blue.

She used to be in theater…don't ask.

I ran down to my room, and looked into my mirror, putting the wig on my head, and trying to tighten it enough so that it wouldn't move. After I put the wig on, I put the contacts in. It wasn't that hard to do. I had seen my mom do it a thousand times.

I looked at myself.

I looked so different.

I pulled my make-up out. Usually I never wore make-up unless it was mascara or black eyeliner.

I slowly applied the black eyeliner on the top of my bottom eyelids, and the top of my eyelids. Then I blinked and put on my mascara.

I looked so dark.

Finally, I applied dark red lipstick to my lips, and then kissed a paper napkin to get the excess amount off.

With twenty-five more minutes left I decided to get onto my computer.

I logged onto my IM thing to see that Connor was logged on. He sent me a message before I even had time to click on his name and send him one.

* * *

CPhantomRocks: Hey, Amanda.

BelleIsAwesome: Hey…

CPhantomRocks: What does your name mean?

BelleIsAwesome: Belle from Beauty and The Beast is my favorite Disney character/princess.

I also liked her name, it was close to mine, but I couldn't tell him that.

CPhantomRocks: Cool, I don't have one.

BelleIsAwesome: Duh, you're a guy. By the way, someone must be a fan of the new superhero flying around town…

CPhantomRocks: Oh, yeah, he's cool. Have you ever met him?

My heart stopped beating for a second.

I had met him one time, but was that was just once. I didn't really know a lot about him.

BelleIsAwesome: Yeah…I talked to him for about a second.

CPhantomRocks: What'd you guys talk about?

BelleIsAwesome: Nothing really…I don't really remember. Angeline kept clinging onto him.

CPhantomRocks: LOL…yeah she has a major crush on him.

BelleIsAwesome: That's not the only guy she has a major crush on…

I could feel his blush all the way from the other end of the IM messages. Angeline had a major crush on him at school.

CPhantomRocks: Yeah, well she's going to have to wait in line…way, way, in the BACK of the line.

I laughed quietly.

BelleIsAwesome: Don't really like her then huh?

CPhantomRocks: Are you kidding me? I would rather dig my own grave, jump in it, cover it up again and go to sleep before I went out with her.

BelleIsAwesome: So, I guess you love your girlfriend too much…

I could feel my heart stopping, what if he did have a girlfriend?

AAAAHHHHH!!! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!!!

I DON'T LIKE BOYS!!! I DON'T LIKE BOYS!!!

LALALALALALALALALALA!!! SHUT UP MIND!!!

CPhantomRocks: Actually, I don't have a girlfriend, and I don't plan on having one either.

BelleIsAwesome: Well, I don't have a boyfriend and I don't plan on having one either, but why don't you want a girlfriend?

CPhantomRocks: It's complicated…

BelleIsAwesome: I'll understand…

CPhantomRocks: Well…

BelleIsAwesome: Well what?

It took a couple minutes before he replied.

CPhantomRocks: I'm really sorry, I have to go Amanda. See ya.

BelleIsAwesome: Bye

"Amanda huh?" I jumped as the voice behind me asked the question.

I quickly logged off and turned around.

"AAHH!!! Bella…is that you? What did you do?" I saw a startled Sam ask me.

_Well, that's what you get for sneaking up on me Ms. Nosy. _

"Uh…I was just messing around and putting on costumes." I replied.

"Uh-huh…well, take off that stuff, we're going to meet Danny, and you're going to hangout with Connor tonight." She said as she sat down on my bed and twirled her hair in her finger.

"Tonight!?!" I nearly screamed.

She just nodded and continued twirling her hair.

Something was troubling her.

"So, take off that stupid wig, and those contacts." She commanded as she stopped twirling her hair and looked up at me.

"I…I can't."

"Why not?" She looked mildly interested.

"Uh…Connor already met me…" I said unsure.

"Oh…so how'd you guys' meet?" She asked, seeming a lot more interested now.

"At the Nasty Burger, he went with his friend Josh today." I swallowed hard, "Somehow we ended up sitting at the same table, and he said he was Connor…and asked me who I was…and I dunno I just panicked because I was meeting the guy who I was going to dance with…so…I said that my name was Amanda."

I sighed as Sam's jaw hung wide open.

Then Sam laughed.

"Yeah…you met him. For a second you had me there."

"No, I'm serious I did, and if he sees me…me as in my blonde hair and green eyes…he's going to know that I lied about being Amanda."

She stopped laughing, and must've believed me because of the concern on her face.

"Why'd you dress up so weirdly?"

"Oh, because Connor thinks that Bella has an attitude and is really rude and a Goth and crap…thanks to _someone_…" I glared at her.

"Oh…sorry, you're not really like that. I just thought that he should be warned. You're not very fond of a lot of people."

"Whatever, let's just go meet Danny." I got up and walked to my door.

"Okay," Sam said as she followed me out.

* * *

The car ride was really quiet.

Sam didn't say anything while we were driving there, and I knew that she had been thinking about what had been troubling her.

When she parked in the parking lot, she still had that dazed look on her face.

"Sam what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Bella," She turned to look over at me, "Connor has had some problems at home. Danny's parents…aren't very fond of him…and he's just been having a rough time. I don't want you to be mean to him."

I sighed, "Only if he's not mean to me."

She sighed too, knowing that she wasn't going to get me to promise not to.

She opened her car door, "We're going to eat here at this restaurant and then we're going skating."

I nodded, and slowly got out of my side of the car.

* * *

We walked into the building and I saw Connor angrily waiting with Danny.

When we reached them I tried to put on the sincerest smile that I could muster and said to Connor, "Hi Connor, nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

He looked at my hand, and then up at my face.

Reminded me of how I was just today.

Reluctantly he shook it, and then let go quickly. He then stared at the ground.

* * *

Dinner was pretty boring. The only people who talked were Sam and Danny.

The really awkward part came when Sam and Danny offered us to all drive together in one car, so they both went to go get it, leaving Connor and me standing beside each other looking like idiots.

"So…dinner was pretty good…did you like your food?" I asked trying to break the ice.

He looked up and glared daggers at me.

I felt hurt. He didn't even know me, and he was treating me like I wasn't even worth talking to.

The feeling must've shown on my face as his expression softened.

He sighed, and looked back at me, "Look, I know that you're just pretending to like me, story of my life," He muttered, "But…I don't pretend to like people…especially people that I'm forced to be with."

It felt like a slap in the face.

He stared back at the ground, and I felt tears forming in my eyes.

_This is why I want to be alone all the time._

I sat down on a bench, and he looked mildly concerned as I wiped my eyes.

"I'm not asking for you to pretend to like me. I just thought that someone could actually like me…I wouldn't have to pretend to be the tough girl. I guess I already blew that."

He looked at me confused, "What?"

I felt the tears fall down, as I turned to look away from him, "Nothing, it doesn't matter, it's not important."

I heard him scoff and then say, "Whatever."

That hurt even more.


	3. Not good

Hey peoples...this does relate to Danny Phantom as in the ghosts and stuff so don't give me crap about it.

**Special Thanks To:**

_The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM_, _dark magician girl91_, _Beyonce's Angel925_, _Induviduality is_ _all it takes_, _Snow White Queen_

* * *

**Bella Feels Broken**

_"Things that aren't good...usually aren't good..."_

* * *

You know I never really knew how to skate. I guess this was a bad time to tell Sam that. 

I glared at her and Danny from the skating rink. They were sitting down at a table sipping their pop and talking, wanting to give me and Connor some "bonding time".

Ha! He was skating circles around me, literally.

I watched him skate around me.

He didn't even glance at me while I was trying to skate helplessly, falling numerous times.

_I was beginning to see another side of Connor._

I fell down once again.

I hit the ground with my hand in frustration.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Someone asked from above me.

I looked up and saw several guys looking down at me with sick grins on their faces.

_They looked like the bad boy type._

I quickly got up, "No thanks, I'm fine."

I started skating, but they skated beside me.

_Curse my slow skating skills._

I turned to look at them, "You don't need to skate by me, really. I'm fine."

I choose that moment to fall flat on my face.

_I cursed silently to myself._

One of the guys leant down and picked me up by my hand.

"I don't need any help." I glared angrily at him.

He pushed me into one of his friends and then that friend pushed me into another guy and they kept doing that.

Of course, it's _really_ fun when you're on skates.

"STOP, YOU'RE MAKING ME SICK!" I yelled at them, but they continued pushing me. I fell a couple times, but they just picked me up and kept pushing me.

People were starting to notice when they skated past us in the skating rink, but no one stopped to help me.

I closed my eyes as they pushed.

_I felt trapped and lonely again, only this time people were laughing at me._

They pushed me into another guy.

_I couldn't take much more pushing._

I braced myself to be pushed into someone else, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see that Connor was holding me.

I blushed slightly, but no one saw.

"Hey, man, you're ruining our fun." One of the boys glared at Connor.

"Looks like she wasn't having any fun." He retorted.

The guy paused in surprised and then smirked.

"Oh, I get, trying to protect your little girlfriend." The guy said smartly.

I glared angrily at him, but Connor just stayed calm.

"She's not my girlfriend, but she's my friend, and I would appreciate it if you would leave her alone." Connor said.

"Fine, we'll leave her alone." The guy said. Then he and his buddies skated away.

I held onto Connor and looked up at him. He was blushing.

"What?" I asked.

He jumped a little, probably because he didn't know that I had been looking at him.

He stepped a little bit back away from me, "Uh…are you okay?"

I felt sad, partly because he wasn't holding onto me anymore; which was sick just thinking about it, and mostly because I knew that I wasn't okay.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I started to skate away, but I fell again.

He laughed and helped me get up.

"Do you want me to skate with you?" He held my hand and I had to hold in a blush.

"Sure." I said slowly.

_Why do I feel this way? _

_It's really strange._

We started skating a little bit before I remembered something Connor had said, and I looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, "You said that we were friends, but we're not."

"I'm sorry," He squeezed my hand, "I didn't give you a chance to get to know me. I would like to be your friend. Do you want to start over?"

I nodded my head, and he pulled me out of the skating rink and we found a table to sit at. He sat across from me.

"Hi, I'm Connor." He said as he held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ama-BELLA!" He jumped in surprised, "I…I mean, I'm Bella."

I reached out for his hand nervously and shook it.

* * *

"Sam, I'm in deep trouble." I said as I plopped down onto my bed taking my wig off. 

"Yeah you are," She rolled her hand through my hair in a quick movement, "bad hair day."

I glared at her and then went over to my mirror to remove my contacts, and she followed me.

"What happens when you have to tell him that Amanda is actually Bella?"

I sighed, "Hopefully he won't ever have to know, after this wedding Bella will be out of his life forever."

Sam sighed and walked over to my door, "I'll see ya later Bella, have a good week at school."

I smiled weakly at her, "Bye Sam."

She walked out the door and I turned back to look at the mirror and the sad face that stared back at me.

* * *

"Isabelle Manson…" 

"It's Bella," I called out to the substitute.

"Oh, right, sorry, Bella then."

He wrote down my nickname on the attendance sheet, and I went back to doodling in my notebook.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around.

To my surprise it was a Goth person.

"I thought that you were Amanda?" She asked me, and my eyes widened in horror.

"I…yeah…that's my middle name…" I nervously answered, turning back around.

* * *

"Hey! Amanda come sit with us!" I turned to see Connor waving me over to his table. He was sitting with Josh. 

I started to walk over there when the Goth girl stood in front of me blocking my way.

"So…they call you by your middle name?" She asked suspiciously.

"Y-yeah, I liked to be called by my middle name…" I said as I walked past her.

I sat down across from Josh and Connor.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked me.

"Yeah, why was Kara talking to you?" Connor asked.

_I wondered how Connor knew who that girl was…_

"Oh, uhm…she's my partner in class…" I mentally slapped myself for lying again.

_Stop that._

"Oh, okay." Josh said as he went back to eating his hamburger, Connor just stared at me.

"So…how was your weekend?" I asked him.

He had that surprised look on, and I realized that he had been daydreaming.

"Oh…I…uh…was helping my dad with his wedding stuff, it was so boring." He took a bite out of his salad.

Josh laughed and looked at Connor, "Are you kidding me? What about Bella? She wasn't _that boring_."

I saw Connor spit out his bite of salad.

"W-what? W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about?" He looked over at Josh.

Josh shrugged and looked down at his hamburger like nothing had happened, "You kept talking about her a lot. I thought that you liked her."

Connor blushed and moved his salad around with his fork, "No, I don't like Bella."

"That's too bad," Kara sat down beside me and my eyes widened in horror as I stared at her.

She turned to look at me, "Isn't that too bad Be.."

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Kara privately." I grabbed her before she could finish her statement and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

"What was that about!?!" She yelled at me. I was panting heavily. 

"Please, call me Amanda in front of Connor…" I said still panting.

"Why?"

"He thinks that someone else is Bella, and that I'm Amanda…but please don't tell him."

I mentally slapped myself again.

_More lies, more strings on the web._

"Alright," She stared at me weirdly, "your secrets safe with me."

I nodded in understanding as I watched her leave the bathroom.

I walked over to the mirror and splashed my face with water.

I looked back at the sad, wet face staring back at me.

The bell rang, but I didn't even notice.

_Sam was right._

_I was going to have to tell him…_

…_but not now…_


	4. Love is Pain

Hey people, Merry Christmas!!!

* * *

**Bella Feels Broken**

_"And today was a day just like any other..."_

* * *

He flicked me in the ear as I tried to do my homework.

I just ignored him.

_Flick._

Ignore.

_Flick._

Ignore.

_Flick._

"WILL YOU STOP…it?" I had turned around to tell off the person who had been flicking me when I saw that it was Josh.

Stupid homeroom, he wasn't even in my homeroom, was he? Maybe I just hadn't noticed before.

Oh…SHUT UP…of course I noticed. I **used** to have a crush on him.

"Oh…hey Josh," I said, preparing for a conversation.

He smirked at me, "Hey Bella…"

As if that wasn't a shocker.

"How…how do you know that?" I asked harshly.

He pointed up at the teacher, "Attendance…"

"Oh…"

_Great, that's how **everyone's** gonna find out._

"I'm not gonna tell Connor…"

"You aren't?"

"Nope…you are."

I felt my whole body freeze.

It was getting harder to keep the lie…**great**.

* * *

"Hey Josh," After school I called out to him before I walked home.

He walked over to me, "Hey Be…"

I looked at him fiercely.

"Amanda…" He finished, and I smiled.

He laughed, "You're talking this way too seriously."

"How?"

"You think there's gonna be a big, huge, explosion if he finds out that you're also…"

I flashed a warning glance at him.

"…that person…" He finished again.

This time I laughed, great…

"What's so funny?" He laughed with me.

I smiled at him.

_I was started to feel something for him...it was strange…_

* * *

I decided to play Bella as I walked along the streets of Amity Park…the real Bella, in her black eyeliner, red lipstick, mascara, black hair, and blue eyes.

People looked at me differently then they would "Amanda".

"Hey! There's that one chick!"

I turned around and saw them…the guys from the roller rink.

**Uh-oh…**

I ran like my life depended on it, but there were becoming less and less places to run too…and I was running out of breath.

I stopped in an alleyway and tried to hide behind a trash can…but it was no use. They could hear my panting.

They pulled me off of the ground and I was pinned up against the wall.

"What do you want?" I said as tears formed in my eyes.

God, why does this happen to me?

The leader of the guys stepped over to me and whispered very perverted things into my ear.

"NO WAY!" I screamed.

"Guess that we're going to have to do this the hard way." The leader of the guys smirked as he put his hands on my waist.

"STOP!!! PLEASE!!! STOP!!! HELP ME!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!" I continued screaming.

I closed my eyes as I didn't want to see what was about to happen.

"Hey, let her go."

**I kept my eyes shut.**

"Aren't you that new Cenron Phantom freak?"

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to stop other _ghost freaks_?"

**A brief pause.**

"Yeah, but I'm also registered to stop jerks like you guys too."

I smiled slightly at his remark.

**Long pause.**

**Someone taking a few steps.**

"You think you're such a big hotshot, well…"

**A blast of something and a small girlish yelp.**

I opened my eyes, and saw that the big leader had just been shot at.

"Fine we'll leave, but this isn't the end Phantom," The leader growled and then looked at me, "We'll be back for you. So don't expect this guy to be here all the time."

They walked away without saying anything else.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief.

I saw Cenron fly to the ground and walk over to me.

"Uh…are you alright?" He asked.

I flung my arms around him and he took a few steps back in surprise

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!" I screamed with praise.

"Uh…your welcome?"

I realized that I was still holding onto him.

I blushed as I quickly let go.

"S-sorry about that…" I looked down at the ground.

He extended a hand out to me, "Do you want a lift home?"

I looked up at him.

"It's better then running into those goons again," My eyes widened as I thought about what they would do if they ever saw me again.

Hesitantly I grabbed his hand and he put his arm around my waist as we flew up into the air.

I closed my eyes. The feeling was nice and calm.

"Uhm, where do you live?" He asked me.

My eyes widened…he couldn't know where I lived, "I…uh…"

But then I realized…that he wasn't Connor.

I burst into laughter for almost giving myself a heart attack and I told him where I lived.

I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"See ya later," I said as I walked into my house.

I watched him fly off into the sky.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Uh…hi, is Josh there?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, uh…yes he is. He was just about to leave to go see his girlfriend. I'll try to catch him for you…hello? Hello? Hello?"

_He. Has. A. Girlfriend. _

It slapped me across the face and I could feel the tears building…though I wondered why I cared so much.

"I'm still here…" I said as my voice shook.

"It seems he has left already. Do you want to leave a message for him?"

"No, but…uh…can you tell me who his girlfriend is?"

"I believe her name is Kara…hello? Are you there?"

_Thud._

The phone dropped to the ground as my mouth hung open and tears fell down my face.

_Why did I believe that I had a chance?_


End file.
